La main secourable de Lavande
by ori17
Summary: Épris d'Hermione, Ron surprend sa bien-aimée dans les bras de Viktor Krum et a le cœur brisé. Il se rapproche d'une autre fille qui lui redonnera le gout de vivre et qui réparera son cœur brisé. Cette fille c'est Lavande Brown. (Rovender)


Ron avait aimé Hermione depuis le début sans jamais oser lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle. Un jour, il aperçut la jeune fille avec un brun près du bar "les Trois Balais". Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'eux sans se faire voir. Ron emprunta la cape d'Harry et se mit dedans afin de s'approcher d'eux sans qu'ils le voient. Il le reconnut le brun en question, c'était son ancien idole, le célèbre attrapeur bulgare Viktor Krum. Ils se tenaient la main et s'embrassèrent. Il resta figé, le visage blanc comme un linge.  
\- Je t'aime, Hermione, dit Viktor.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser avec amour.  
Le cœur de Ron se serra. Il eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide et il regrettait d'être venu les espionner, il se sentait vraiment anéanti. Il leva les pieds pour partir mais il eut l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans les jambes. Il laissa couler une larme, très peiné par ce qu'il avait vu. Ses yeux s'embuèrent mais il se retint de ne pas pleurer, il courut jusqu'à la salle commune. Il avait une boule à la gorge. Il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami mais détourna le regard. Harry s'assit à côté de lui.  
\- Ça va ?  
Ron n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire ce qu'il lui est arrivé.  
\- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ron ? Tu peux tout me dire.  
Il le regarda puis soupira en lui expliquant ce qu'il a vu et ce qu'il a ressenti. Harry soupira à son tour.  
\- Je savais bien que tu es amoureux d'elle, mon pote... je suis désolé pour toi.  
\- Ça me fait si mal...  
\- Ecoute, si elle l'aime et que lui l'aime aussi, je pense que... tu vas devoir l'oublier. Je veux dire, passer à autre chose.  
\- Facile à dire, marmonna Ron.  
Harry lui donna une légère tape amicale pour le rassurer. Il resta seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce que les garçons de Gryffondor viennent lui rappeler que c'est l'heure du dîner. Ron se leva à contrecœur pour suivre ses amis à la grande salle. Il s'assit et ne toucha pas à son assiette. Il aperçut une Hermione rayonnante qui alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.  
\- Salut, les garçons !  
Ron ne lui adressa pas une réponse ni un regard. Harry, quant à lui, la salua. Hermione remarqua la mine étrange du rouquin mais ne dit rien.  
\- Hé ! s'écria Neville en allant vers eux. Y a Krum qui est de retour ici !  
\- Hmm, marmonna Ron.  
\- C'est génial, s'exclama Hermione. Pas vrai, Ron ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? cria-il avec colère.  
Il se leva, l'air furieux, avant de partir. Hermione soupira, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son meilleur ami. Il monta les escaliers et avait envie de s'en prendre au nouveau couple. Il alla dans la salle commune et, dans sa rage, frappa un bon coup au mur mais s'ouvrit la main sans le faire exprès. Il avait mal mais il s'en foutait. Il avait une douleur à l'intérieur qu'il se demanda comment s'en débarrasser.  
\- Ron ?  
Il se retourna, retenant ses larmes et sa colère et se demandant à qui pouvait bien appartenir la voix. C'était celle de Lavande, qui descendait les escaliers. Il cacha sa main mais, trop tard, elle l'a vue.  
\- Ça va ?  
Il soupira, tout le monde lui demandait si ça va mais en réalité, il s'en fichait. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Personne ne comprendrait qu'il avait le cœur brisé en voyant la fille dont il est amoureux s'enticher d'un autre, beaucoup plus mature et plus confiant que lui.  
\- Bof.  
Elle regardait le mur et comprit. Elle le regarda.  
\- Ta main.  
Ron ne voulut pas lui montrer sa main. Elle fronça les sourcils avec insistance.  
\- Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
\- Non.  
Le seul mot qu'il prononça était ferme et strict. Elle hésita, ne sachant pas quoi faire dans ces situations. Elle vit derrière Ron le professeur McGonagall, Seamus, Neville, Dean et Harry, qui arrivèrent à la salle commune et qui aperçoivent la main ensanglantée du rouquin.  
\- Monsieur Weasley, que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Oh, rien, j'étais énervé.  
\- Vous feriez mieux de gérer votre colère. Et puis, vous irez à l'infirmerie, que vous le vouliez ou non !  
\- Mais...  
\- Arrêtez d'être entêté et, vous, accompagnez le !  
Elle s'adressa à Harry qui partit avec Ron. Seamus et Dean regardèrent le trou dans le mur.  
\- Madame, pensez-vous pouvoir réparer ce trou ?  
\- Je vais essayer.  
McGonagall sortit sa baguette et prononça une formule qui bouche le trou du mur. Au même moment, les deux garçons arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Ron montra sa main à Mme Pomfresh qui lui appliqua un désinfectant et un bandage. Elle ne posa pas de questions, sachant parfaitement que le rouquin ne voudra pas répondre aux questions qu'elle poserait. Harry attendait que l'infirmière aurait fini pour en parler avec lui.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Joue pas à ça avec moi. Pourquoi tu as tapé dans le mur ?  
\- Parce que j'étais énervé.  
\- A cause d'Hermione je parie.  
Il haussa les épaules, son ami comprit.  
\- Essaye de passer à autre chose, Ron.

Deux jours plus tard, Ron remarqua que Hermione invita Viktor à rester à Poudlard même s'il ne pouvait pas rester, en les voyant sa colère augmentait. Découragé et épuisé moralement, il s'assit par terre dans un couloir vide. Il resta ainsi à fixer le sol pendant plusieurs minutes quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Il ne bougea pas, pensant à Rogue ou à Rusard qui avaient tendance à se balader dans le château pour réprimander des élèves, mais ce sont pas eux. Il vit des chaussures de femme, puis des cheveux blonds entrèrent dans son champ de vision.  
\- Ron ?  
Il leva la tête et vit Lavande qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Il resta silencieux tandis qu'elle s'assit à côté de lui.  
\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.  
Il tourna la tête vers elle, se mit à soupirer puis lui raconta tout. Elle l'écouta en hochant la tête.  
\- Eh bien, sors avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Je sais pas. Mais ça t'aidera à l'oublier.  
\- Hm...  
\- Allez, ne déprime pas pour ça.  
Elle se leva, prit sa main et l'aida à se lever. Il la suivit jusqu'à la salle commune. En arrivant, elle se tourna vers lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.  
\- N'y pense plus.  
Il lui fit un faible sourire, elle le lui rendit avant d'aller dans son dortoir.

Le lendemain, elle le croisa dans la salle commune et lui fit un sourire.  
\- Salut, Ron ! Alors, comment ça va ?  
\- Ca va un peu mieux, et toi ?  
\- Bien aussi. On va manger ?  
\- Allons-y, j'ai faim.  
Ils descendirent ensemble. Une fois installés à la table des Gryffondor dans la grande salle, il la regarda, prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda :  
\- Lavande ? Ca te dit d'aller boire un verre cet après-midi ?  
\- Bien sûr, avec plaisir.  
\- Super.

L'après-midi, après les cours, elle alla se préparer, se changer et se maquiller. Lui, il alla prendre une douche et se faire tout beau. Son meilleur ami le regarda avec surprise.  
\- Tu te fais beau pour une fille, toi, dit-il en riant.  
\- J'ai un rendez-vous.  
\- Avec qui ?  
\- Avec Lavande.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est bien, tu passes à autre chose.  
Ron lui sourit. Harry lui souhaita une bonne chance, son ami lui répondit avec un hochement de tête avant de sortir des dortoirs. Il attendit la jeune fille qui arriva cinq minutes plus tard.  
\- Salut.  
\- Salut.  
\- On y va ?  
\- Je te suis.  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et arrivèrent aux Trois Balais une demi-heure après. Une fois leurs commandes faites et leurs boissons arrivées, ils s'échangèrent des regards. Elle lui parla de ses passions pour la divination et le maquillage, il lui parla de ses passions pour les échecs et le Quidditch. Ils apprirent à se connaître. Ils sortirent du bar une heure après et rentrèrent au château. Elle alla dans son dortoir, rêveuse.

Poudlard connaît un gros changement puisque des Mangemorts viennent sur place attaquer tout ceux qui se trouvent dedans. Alors que Ron combat l'un d'eux avec Harry, Lavande arriva et tenta de les combattre avec les sorts qu'elle connaît. Malheureusement, elle ne vit pas un autre Mangemort derrière elle qui la fit valser en avant, touchant un mur. Sa tête se heurta, elle tomba, saigna du tempe.

\- Ou suis-je ?  
Lavande avait ouvert les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Ses parents étaient là et la regardèrent.  
\- Tu es à l'hôpital, ma chérie. Tout va bien.  
Elle vit certains de ses amis venir à son chevet dont Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Padma et Neville. A sa grande surprise, Luna Lovegood était venue, elle aussi. Mais une autre surprise vint se présenter à ses yeux : Ron était venu la voir.  
\- Vous... vous êtes tous venus me voir ? dit-elle, encore faible.  
\- Oui, on voulait savoir comment tu allais.  
\- J'ai un peu mal, mais ça va. Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?  
\- Cinq jours.  
Son regard se posa sur le plus jeune fils Weasley qui la regarda avec un sourire en coin. Dès que tous les autres furent partis, les laissant seuls tous les deux, Lavande ne put s'empêcher de demander à Ron :  
\- C'est gentil de venir me voir.  
\- C'est normal.  
\- Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi, que tu t'en foutais de moi.  
\- Tu me plais, dit-il.  
Elle le regarda, bouche bée. Elle n'y croyait pas ses oreilles, il lui avait dit qu'elle lui plaisait !  
\- Toi aussi, tu me plais, balbutia-t-elle.  
Elle lui prit la main. Il rougit automatiquement et posa son regard sur elle.  
\- Je sais que je t'ai blessée, j'ai dit le prénom d'Hermione pendant que j'étais inconscient. Mais tu sais, j'étais amoureux d'elle. Maintenant, c'est fini, elle aime Viktor Krum. Et pour toi, je m'étais pas rendu compte que tu pourrais m'apporter du bonheur et qu'on serait heureux ensemble.  
\- Oh, Ron !  
Lavande avait tellement espéré, pendant leur relation antérieure, que le garçon dont elle était amoureuse lui avouerait ses sentiments. Elle avait perdu l'espoir le jour où il avait été empoisonné. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposait un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui rougissait et souriait bêtement. Il partit peu de temps après, laissant la jeune fille avec ses sentiments. Elle avait chaud. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer leur baiser tout récent.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il passait la voir, elle sentit son moral remonter.

Elle était prête à quitter l'hôpital. Elle préparait ses affaires quand un jeune homme aux cheveux roux arriva dans la pièce en frappant doucement à la porte. Elle dirigea son regard vers la droite et sourit.  
\- Salut ! Alors, comme ça, tu sors aujourd'hui ?  
\- Oui, j'ai hâte de sortir d'ici.  
\- Je comprends. Je t'aide ?  
\- Merci, j'ai terminé.  
Elle prit son sac et s'approcha de lui. Il lui sourit et ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer. D'abord surprise, elle se détendit à son contact et mit ses mains sur son dos. Il recula un peu, planta son regard dans le sien puis l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Lavande répondit à son baiser doux et agréable. Le baiser devenait un peu plus fougueux. La jeune fille rompit le baiser, les joues et les lèvres rouges.  
\- Waouh...  
Il se mordit la lèvre, avec un mélange d'admiration et d'excitation.  
\- Ça ne te dérange pas si on va au Terrier ?  
\- Pas du tout. Je te suis.

Ron prit son bras, transplana, entra dans la maison et fut surpris d'y trouver Hermione sur place.  
\- Que fais-tu là ?  
\- Je viens voir Ginny. Et toi aussi.  
\- Ah, d'accord.  
\- Qui est là, mon chéri ?  
Lavande était apparue aux côtés de Ron et lui prit la main. Celui-ci lui sourit puis se tourna vers Hermione qui fut surprise de les voir ensemble.- On sort ensemble, dit Ron. Et je suis heureux avec elle.  
\- D'accord, c'est bien, dit-elle en leur faisant un sourire.  
Lavande et Hermione se regardèrent. Ron les regarda, serra sa main qui était dans celle de Lavande et l'entraîna dehors.  
\- Lav, je t'aime tellement. Rien ni personne ne changera mes sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé et tu m'as fait retrouver le sourire, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie.  
\- Oh, je t'aime tellement moi aussi. Je suis toujours là pour toi.  
Ils se sourient et s'embrassèrent. Cette fois, Ron savait qu'il est tombé sur la bonne.


End file.
